Dorvish Army (Dorvish Republic)
The Dorvish Army (Dundorfian: Dorvische Landwehr) is the unified land combat force of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. It is commanded by the Dorvish Army Staff (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Dorvische Landwehr) and lead by the Inspector of the Dorvish Army (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Landwehr) who holds the rank of Colonel-General of the Dorvish Army. The Dorvish Army has continually existed since the foundation of the modern Free Republic of Dorvik in 2000. The Dorvish Army is the largest branch of the Dorvish Armed Forces, the second being the Dorvish Navy and third being the Dorvish Air Force. The Dorvish Army has a proud tradition as it provided numerous historical regiments to the Reichsheer, the military of the Dundorfian Empire. The Dorvish Army was reformed underneath General-Field Marshal Bonifaz Voll, a Dorvish Social Nationalist Party politician who assumed the mantle of Minister of Defense in March 3862. The reform was to reform the Dorvish military into a bastion of Lorman and Dorvish culture, General-Field Marshal Voll served as a military historian within the Dorvish Army after his commission as a General in the Dorvish Army. Overview The Dorvish Army is tasked with "defending Dorvish sovereignty, protecting Dorvish citizens at home and abroad and enforcing peace, order and prosperity in the Dorvish sphere of influence." The Dorvish Army is ranked as the most popular branch of the Dorvish Armed Forces ahead of the Dorvish Navy. The Dorvish military is not permitted to operate on Dorvish soil unless given permission by the President of the Dorvish Federation in pursuit of his duties as Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces of Dorvik or if they are temporarily approved for military parade in public. The Dorvish military is however permitted to operate on bases where they are housed, that is a part of Dorvish defense law. History Dorvish Army forces from the 10. Panzergrenadier-Division Heilige Dorvik and the 23. Panzer-Division Regismund were responsible for overseeing the transfer of prisoners of war following the end of the Lake Majatra War and the subsequent Treaty of Haldor. The Dorvish Army, underneath the orders of the Democratic Communist Party of Dorvik between 3800 to 3805 conducted operations in Lourenne against enemies of the Dorvish state. Despite being a conservative-bastion, the leadership of the Dorvish military was appointed by the Communists and the Dorvish soldiers, despite their reservations, followed orders. The Dorvish Army dispatched the 1st and 2nd Panzer Divisions (roughly 30,000 troops and thousands of pieces of military equipment) alongside dispatching the entire force of the 10 Panzergrenadier Divisions to Lourenne to fight in an ideological war. The troops and equipment were ferried across to the Lourenne, on Dovani where they fought. The combat lasted for roughly 5 years with combat operations begin stalled by logistical problems of supplying a military with a smaller fleet; the Dorvish Navy would gain valuable experience in logistical operations and over the course of several years would build on that experience by adding several dozen new supply and logistical ships to their fleet. On August 11th, 3480 Colonel-General Michel Fuchs announced the creation and development of the Dorvish Brigade Combat Tactics which would shift Dorvik from a standard military to a more brigade, mobile oriented military. The emphasis came with increasing the amount of motorized and mechanized troops within the armed forces to rapidly re-act to situations. Col. Gen. Fuchs took the advisement under consideration after a long debate with the remainder of the General Staff which did not support his plans for the change. Military experts, namely detractors states that the brigade-based system is good for small or medium size conflicts however is not meant to be long-lasting in major conflicts. The Dorvish military is among the first military's to adopt the brigade-based system. Col.-Gen. Fuchs was a modernizing force in Dorvish military history, primarily in the area of the Dorvish Army which suffered underneath years of neglect due to many previous Inspector-General's having their eyes on building Dorvik's traditional naval power and it's growing air power. Fuchs fully mechanized the Panzergrenadier forces, which since their foundation had been primarily mechanized but still large swathes were motorized, underneath his direction, they were fully mechanized and equipment was brought up to universal standards for the entire Dorvish Army. Minister of Defense and Generalfeldmarschall Bonifaz Voll's reform in 3862 was by far the largest and most comprehensive of the Dorvish Armed Forces, it was not the Dorvish Army itself that was effected but it was the entire Dorvish military. Voll's reforms returned many traditions that had either been lost or neglected back to the Dorvish Army, renaming it the "Landwehr" rather than "Armee". Landwehr was a historical term for early militias that rose up to defend the growing Dundorfian Reich from external threats, many of these early Landwehr militias would go on to become elite troops of the Dundorfian Reich and Dorvik was the first to provide these types of troops. Voll's comprehensive reform was completed and had changed the landscape of the Dorvish military forever; h was awarded the Order of the Black Eagle and the Dorvish Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds, the highest honor of all Dorvish military awards. Sixth Dundorfian Civil War In the early 4050's Dundorf began to experience a series of religious-based issues, prominently brought on by the Grand Reform Party and the return of the Socialist Unity Party which had ruled the Dundorfian Democratic Republic for centuries before. If one root cause can be attributed to the outbreak of the 6th Dundorfian Civil War, it is religion and the suppression attempts made by the Grand Reform Party and eventually the freshly painted Socialist Unity Party to outright outlaw and destroy Dundorfian religion as a whole. The murder of the Higher Bishop of the Confessional Ameliorate Church of Dundorf contributed to eventual Dorvish intervention. Dorvik maintained a close watch on the situation developing in Dundorf and when Dorvik reached out to combat the growing tide of International Socialism and Communism, the Grand Reform Party and the reigning Dundorfian government stated that they had sided with the Socialist Unity Party because the Socialist had propelled them to dictatorial powers. Dorvik immediately reached out to the von Hess organization which had been founded in the name of the murdered Higher Bishop of the Confessional Church. Dorvik immediately moved to recognize the von Hess organization as the legitimate government of Dundorf and soon the Patriarchy of Dundorf was founded with a democratic, theologist government. The Dorvish Army dispatched the 10. Panzergrenadier-Division Heilige Dorvik, the 23. Panzer-Division Regismund and the 900. Landwehrstütz-Division (Foreign military support and training) in order to train and equip the new army of the Patriarchy. Alongside the detachment were all 5 elite Fallschirmjäger of the Dorvish Air Force and the Military Security Service's Panzergrenadier-Regiment Großdundorf which had already been dispatched in waves in secret. In the late 4050s the Alorian government moved to condemn Dorvik alongside the Baltusian government due to false information given to the Batlusian government and the newly created Terran Union. The Dorvish Army moved the 1. Panzer-Divsion, 2. Panzer-Division, 500. Grenadier-Division, 501. Grenadier-Divsion and the 11. and 12. Panzergrenadier-Division to the Dorvish-Alorian border. The Alorian and Dundorfian defense ministries announced the creation of the "Seuss-Heuberger Line" a series of fortifications intended to stop the Dorvish Army's advance into Aloria. Structure, organization and branches The Dorvish Army is currently divided into 22 divisions, they are further broken into 5 Panzer divisions, 10 Panzergrenadier divisions, 1 marine infantry division, 3 Grenadier (infantry) divisions and 2 army support divisions. The Dorvish Army in theory, shares joint operational control over the Dorvish Navy and Dorvish Air Force divisions but nominally leaves management and operation to their respective branches. Dorvish Army units are organized into Division, Regiment, Battalion (Abteilung), Company (Kompanie) and Platoons (Zug). Divisions are traditionally commanded by General-grade officers holding the rank of Major General but there have been several scenarios or situations where non-Landwehr officers have commanded Divisions or Field-grade officers with the rank of Oberst (Luthorian: Colonel) have commanded divisions. Commanders of Divisions are entitled as Divisionskommandeur (Luthorian: Division Commander) with a Divisionsführer acting as a substitute. The Divisionstruppführer is in charge of the Divisions HQ section. Regiments are led by the Regimentschef, sometimes called the Regimentskommandeur holding the rank of Oberst. The assistant commander and substitute commander of the regiment is entitled as the Regimentsführer, the commander is also assigned a permanent Regimentsadjutant as a means for official business. Battalions in the Dorvish Army are divided into Bataillon and Abteilung. Bataillon are used for infantry, panzergrenadier and other infantry-based formations while Abteilung is used for armored, artillery or other formations. The head of a battalion is either a Bataillonskommandeur or Abteilungschef with the substitute and assist being a Bataillonsführer or Abteilungsführer. In each formation they are assigned a Bataillonsadjutant or Abteilungsadjutant. Company's are led by a Kompaniechef (Luthorian: Company commander) with a Kompanieführer (Luthorian: Company leader) acting as a substitute in times of absence or to fulfill a casualty. Company commanders traditional hold the rank of Leutnant or Oberleutnant. The company's HQ is headed by a Kompanietruppführer. Platoons are headed by a Zugführer and assisted by Zugtruppführer who serves as the platoons HQ leader. Personnel and budget Deployments abroad The Dorvish Army does not currently have any troops deployed abroad. Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik